


A Perfect Fit

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Getting Together, Just a light sprinkling of angst, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Single Dad AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hardly worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Sawamura Daichi worked hard through college to graduate and find his dream job: coaching high school volleyball. Unfortunately, after three years he still had yet to find a permanent position and he was growing weary of traveling and hopping from job to job. Finally, he received a call for a position in Tokyo, and Daichi was quick to accept regardless of the young age of the children he would be teaching. One little boy immediately touches his heart, and unexpectedly leads Daichi straight to his high school crush he had long since given up on.





	A Perfect Fit

Sawamura Daichi had been an exemplary student during his years at university. He worked his fingers to the bone to fulfill his dream of being a coach, applying for internships and working part-time at a local sports club to help middle schoolers with volleyball. The three years following his graduation were a rude awakening, however, and even with his impressive resume it was difficult to find a coaching position right out of school. Since he had studied in Miyagi, traveling all over the country to work substitute coaching gigs added a layer of loneliness to his already stressed lifestyle post-graduation.

Luckily, he was able to remain in Osaka for most of that time and could stay in one apartment while he bounced from job to job. He tried focusing on the positives, such as the amount of life skills he learned living on his own and moving from place to place. Networking and meeting new people became second nature to him, and eventually it paid off one day when he received a phone call from a school in Tokyo.

“ _Now, Sawamura-kun, I understand this isn’t exactly where you want to go with your career. But consider that this position is very likely to become permanent since Katsuki-sensei isn’t likely to return after his surgery.”_

“No, it’s not what I planned on, but for now it’s a great start. I look forward to working with you,” Daichi replied, feeling a strange mixture of excitement and disappointment. The position was for a physical education teacher at the school, but not for teaching high school like he desired.

“ _Do you have a lot of experience with this age group?_ ” The administrator asked through the phone speaker, simply out of curiosity Daichi imagined with how desperate they were to fill the position.

“Not with teaching, but I do have experience interacting with children of that age. I’m sure I can handle it,” Daichi said confidently. If he could juggle the monsters of Karasuno, he was certain he could handle five-year-olds.

 

After a week on the job, Daichi was eating his previous words. He could handle their energy level, that wasn’t anything new. It was their uncertainty regarding sports that caught him off-guard. He should have expected it, children at that age were still clumsy and completely undisciplined when it came to physical activity. It was like trying to instruct a herd of wild horses that had never been trained or corralled in their lives.

It didn’t take long, however, for the children to endear themselves to him. The brightness in their eyes when he gave them a compliment, their fervent desire to get better even at such a young age, and their uninhibited laughter spread a strange feeling through Daichi’s chest. It awoke something in him that he had been ignoring for a long time.

He was only twenty-five, and like most people his age his focus had been entirely on his career. He had dated a little in college and after, but nothing really stuck. The one thing he was certain of from that experience was that he wasn’t interested in dating women. There was a comfort in his friendships with women, but the sexual attraction just wasn’t there. Once he had decided who he was as far as his sexuality, a calm confidence had settled over him. It was something about himself he could decide for himself, which was refreshing considering the unpredictability of his career.

The only issue that remained for him was his desire to have a family. It was something he kept pushing to the side until suddenly his life was filled with sweet little children that were trying their hardest. It wasn’t easy teaching them the many physical skills that would help them in whatever sport they chose when they grew older. But to see them grow just in the few short weeks he had been there filled him with a greater reward than he could have imagined, but the ache for a child of his own began to throb a little harder.

One particular child made it difficult: Naoki. The little boy was all limbs and hair, perpetually covered in band-aids and dirt. His first week on the job had been hectic and trying to learn the children’s names had been one of the hardest factors. He had a roster, but every time he glanced down at it the kids would scatter like an unruly flock of chickens. Naoki stepped up immediately and helped him with gathering everyone back and learning their names with mnemonic devices. He was a natural leader, which was good considering how clumsy the boy was and it saved him from getting bullied because of it.

It wasn’t long before Naoki became something like his assistant, offering to help him set up equipment before class started and cleaning it up afterward. Daichi couldn't help but lavish him with praise, amazed at the maturity found in one so young. Of course, that opinion changed as soon as Daichi would cater to the other children and Naoki would become hilariously petulant.

“Just go slow, Minami-chan. That’s it, it’ll take time to increase your flexibility, but don’t overdo it or you could—"

“Sa’mura-sensei!” Naoki whined behind him, and suddenly Daichi felt a weight on his back as stick-like arms circled around his neck.

“What is it, Naoki?”

“What do you want me to do now?”

“You should be stretching with the others.”

Daichi felt a puff of air against his cheek as Naoki huffed indignantly, and he twisted his mouth to keep from snickering at him.

“I’m already done stretching.”

“You shouldn’t be done yet, stretching completely takes time.”

“If I stretch anymore I’ll become a pretzel!”

“That… makes no sense.”

Naoki groaned in response, burying his head into Daichi’s shoulder. With a roll of his eyes, Daichi resumed instructing Minami-chan who looked even more exasperated with Naoki’s antics than he was. Even as he stood to check on the other students, Naoki remained glued to his back for so long Daichi forgot he was there.

Daichi knew it was a bad idea to play favorites with his students, but Naoki certainly made it difficult. There was something oddly familiar about the little boy but refreshing as well. It became even harder when he found out how excited the boy was to learn about volleyball, claiming how that was the sport for him and he couldn’t wait to play for a team in middle school.

“Oh? What position do you think you’ll play?” Daichi asked with a chuckle one day when Naoki was talking his ear off about his promising future in the sport.

“Um, I’m not sure yet. I’d like to try several positions before finding the one that fits best, but Dad says Middle Blockers are the coolest.”

“That’s not true, Wing Spikers earn more points, and then Liberos tend to save the day with their receives. And then there are setters, who in my experience tend to be the most strategic.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said! But it’s pointless arguing with him,” Naoki said with a shrug of his knobby shoulders. Daichi laughed, wondering what kind of a person Naoki’s father was if he elicited that kind of a reaction from a five-year-old. It was quite often that Daichi wondered about his home life. He never worried about Naoki being well loved, that much was obvious. Yet the boy seemed to harbor a great amount of responsibility for one so young, and Daichi couldn’t restrain his curiosity.

Daichi was granted his answer one Friday afternoon as he was waving goodbye to several students, he heard a voice calling from across the school lawn.

“Sa’mura sensei! Senseeiiiiii!” Naoki called as he ran toward him, only to trip just before reaching him. Daichi gasped and lunged forward, catching him just before he landed on the sidewalk.

“Naoki, what did I tell you?”

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful! Thanks for catching me!”

Daichi chuckled as he set him straight, roughing his hand through the thick nest of black hair sticking out over his head.

“That’s alright. Did you need me?”

“Oh!” Naoki said, his body going rigid as he remembered. “My dad’s here and wanted to meet you!” He whirled around and pointed a finger behind him where a willowy figure sauntered toward them, looking eerily familiar. The man was tall and well-built, and even though he was dressed in a business suit, Daichi could perceive the lean muscle hidden underneath. The amused grin curling across his face was unmistakable, especially as he ran his long fingers through his perpetual bedhead.

“Well, well, well. For weeks all I’ve been hearing is _Sa’mura sensei_ this and _Sa’mura sensei_ that, I couldn’t imagine it was the Captain Country Bumpkin himself!” Kuroo Tetsurou teased, and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh in response. It was as if no time had passed since they last met on the court, Kuroo leering down at him and his temple throbbing in irritation from Kuroo’s provoking words. The years had been _very_ good to Kuroo as far as his looks, but his personality was as rotten as ever, and for that Daichi was relieved. He stood up, taking only a moment to feel the pain of their vast height difference, and lifted his chin with confidence.

“So, you’re Naoki’s father, huh? He’s such a good kid, his mother must be a saint to counteract any of your influence.”

Kuroo gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

“I’ll have you know that _I’m_ the saintly parent.”

“No, you’re not, Dad!” Naoki argued seriously and Daichi burst out laughing.

“You little traitor!” Kuroo growled as he lunged forward, his hands enveloping Naoki’s sides and flipping him upside down. Without turning him back up he stuck him under his arm and faced Daichi again while Naoki laughed toward the sidewalk as his arms grappled at Kuroo’s leg.

“So, I pegged you for the coaching type, but I wouldn’t have guessed five-year-olds would be your age group of choice.”

“Ha, that’s because it wasn’t. Not at first anyway, but I’ve really enjoyed it so far. I really didn’t think it would be so fulfilling.”

Kuroo’s smirk shifted to the center, honest warmth pouring through it as he gazed back at Daichi.

“Katsuki-sensei was great with the kids, and I know a lot of us parents were worried about his replacement when he got sick. I’m relieved it was you they chose.”

Daichi felt his face grow hot and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t used to such blatant praise, particularly from Kuroo.

“Thanks, I hope I uphold your expectation.”

“Oh, I have no doubt you will, Sawamura,” Kuroo responded in a low husky voice that sparked goosebumps up the back of Daichi’s neck. His eyes grazed over Daichi for a moment before glancing up at something behind him that made his eyebrows crease together. “Hey, how about having dinner at our house tonight?”

“Um, sure, but shouldn’t you check with your wife first?”

Kuroo’s eyes fell on him again as he blinked in surprise, but Naoki answered for him.

“Dad’s not married! He got Mom knocked up in college, and they weren’t that into each other, so they decided to share me and now she’s in a different country, so it’s just--” Naoki’s words were cut off as Kuroo flipped him upright and slapped his hand across his mouth.

“Ahem, sorry, Nao gets word vomit sometimes. He’s been to the doctor but apparently, there’s no cure.” Even from behind Kuroo’s hand Daichi could hear Naoki snort.

“That’s fine, actually he was very informative. So, yeah I’d love to have dinner.” Daichi chuckled as both father and son brightened in unison, and Kuroo dropped Naoki to his feet while he exchanged numbers with Daichi. He shook his head as he watched them walk away with their hands clasped between them; his mind was still trying to catch up that his favorite student happened to be the child of his favorite rival.

 

Daichi ended up wasting his entire afternoon at his apartment picking out something to wear. His closet was filled with athletic attire since his life revolved around the gym, but luckily he was able to scrounge up a nice navy sweater and a pair of jeans. It was a pleasant surprise to find that Kuroo and his son only one train stop away from his apartment, and he used every step of the way to try to calm his nerves.

He told himself that the butterflies accosting his stomach were because it was his first social engagement since moving to Tokyo and he still had difficulty navigating the crowded streets, but it was a blatant lie. Seeing Kuroo again stirred up the irritating crush he had on his rival back in high school, and he hoped he wouldn’t make a complete idiot of himself now that Kuroo was older and more handsome than ever. Besides, just because he didn’t marry Naoki’s mother didn’t mean he wasn’t straight.

He kept reciting his assumption of Kuroo’s sexuality in his head until he finally arrived at their apartment. Naoki swung open the door after his first knock and threw his arms around his waist.

“Sa’mura sensei, you came!”

Daichi laughed and hugged Naoki back, giving his hair a playful ruffle.

“Of course, I did! You invited me.”

“Come in, dinner’s almost ready!”

Naoki gripped onto his hand and yanked him into the gauken, politely showing him where to leave his shoes even though it was obvious. Daichi pressed his lips tight together to subdue his grin. He couldn’t help wondering how similar Naoki was to Kuroo when he was that age.

The energetic five-year-old then ushered him into the kitchen, and Daichi stopped dead in his tracks. Kuroo’s back was to him, still in his dress pants and white button-down with the sleeves rolled up, but over top was an apron covered in a myriad of bright colors. After his initial shock dissipated, Daichi slipped his phone out and began snapping pictures and alerting Kuroo to his presence.

“Ah! I didn’t know you were here already. Nao, why didn’t you tell me?! Sawamura you better delete those right now.”

Naoki cackled as his father chased his coach around the kitchen with a spatula in his hand and nearly tackled him to the floor.

“Too late, I already sent one to Suga!” Daichi boasted when Kuroo finally snatched his phone away.

“Damn.”

“Dad, naughty word!”

“Sorry. Anyways, dinner’s all ready, though I’m not sure you deserve any,” Kuroo snuffed as he straightened up and shuffled back to the stove.

“That’s a beautiful apron, by the way,” Daichi chuckled as Naoki showed him where to sit.

“Thank you, Nao has great taste,” Kuroo said, his voice honest and his smile proud as he winked across the room at his son.

The atmosphere was lively and comfortable around the table as they ate. It was reminiscent of growing up with his twin siblings and the chaos they always brought with them. But Naoki displayed impressive manners for a child his age, and Daichi felt a consuming heat spread through his chest as he watched Kuroo help him with his food and occasionally ruffle his hair.

In his youth Kuroo always had a sharpness about him despite his laid-back attitude. His eyes could crack through anyone’s facade, and his mischievous grin hoarded every secret he unearthed. But every time he gazed at his son, Daichi saw his eyes soften and his grin relax into a smile of contentment. It was a good look on Kuroo, and Daichi felt his old dusty crush from his past erupt with fresh nourishment.

“It must be hard with Naoki’s mother away so often. Do you have any help to watch him?”

“Yeah, it’s really tough, especially with my job. Luckily, there’s Uncle Kenma just down the hall to babysit when I need him to.”

“Kenma will actually babysit for you?”

“Yeah, well, he works out of his apartment and I always try to give him a heads-up. Usually, I’ll bring him back some good food as compensation. They both just end up playing video games the whole time, anyways.”

“Daaaaad, not the _whole_ time.”

“Sorry, occasionally they’ll watch a movie.”

“It must be nice having him so close. I miss living around my friends and family,” Daichi said, feeling a slight pang of homesickness.

“We’ll be your friends, Sensei!” Naoki cheered, his grin taking up his entire face.

“You will? Thank goodness!” Daichi sighed with over exaggerated relief. He met Kuroo’s gaze across the table as the other chuckled into his hand.

“Has it been hard for you adjusting to the city life, Country Crow?” Kuroo said, his eyes already dancing with mirth as he tried to get a rise out of Daichi.

“Not at all, actually. I’ve moved a lot these past few years and was living in Osaka for almost two of them.”

“Wow, didn’t peg you for the type not to settle.”

Daichi frowned, wondering what type of person Kuroo thought he was, but his glare only made Kuroo’s grin widen.

“It wasn’t that, those jobs were substitute positions. This is my first job with the potential to be permanent.”

“So, you will be staying?” Kuroo’s voice was hopeful, and it sparked Daichi’s heart to quicken without his permission.

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Yay!” Naoki cheered with his two fists in the air. Laughing at his uninhibited joy, Daichi met Kuroo’s eyes again, a reflex that was beginning to feel natural. Suddenly Kuroo’s face dropped as he reached in his pocket to pull out a buzzing phone. He scrunched up his nose as he glanced at the screen.

“Ugh, it’s work. I’m so sorry, I know it’s rude but I gotta take this.”

“No, don’t worry. I’ll clean up the dishes.”

“Don’t you dare, you’re a guest. Nao, make sure he doesn’t move!” Kuroo instructed quickly as he answered the phone on his way out of the kitchen.

“Dad’s still working his way up the company,” Naoki said as he dropped his chin on his palm. “They keep him really busy.”

“Is that hard on you sometimes?” Daichi asked, leaning forward and speaking in a softer tone so he wouldn’t disturb Kuroo’s call.

“A little, but I understand. It helps to have Uncle Kenma around, and it’s _really_ great when Mom gets back from her trips. She’ll take me home with her for like weeks and we get to spend all day together since she only works when she’s away.”

“You don’t see your dad that whole time?”

“He visits on weekends and then we all go do something fun. Last time Mom even brought her new boyfriend, and he didn’t even freak out when dad started asking all of his _questions_ ,” Naoki giggled.

Daichi glanced cautiously at the doorway of the dining room, but Kuroo’s voice sounded muffled and far away.

“What about your dad? Hasn’t he dated anyone?”

“No, not really. Once in a while, he’ll go on a date, but he always comes home and says it’s not worth it.” Naoki frowned, and his eyes dropped to the table. “I think it’s my fault.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“I overheard Dad talking to Uncle Kenma one night when he thought I was asleep. He said it’s hard meeting people that like kids. Or don’t want any but their own.” The look on Naoki’s face as he pressed his lips together made Daichi’s heart burst. His need to encourage the young boy was overwhelming, wishing he could wrap a forcefield around both him and Kuroo to protect them from the harsh world around them.

“Hey, Naoki,” Daichi said softly, leaning over the table and giving his arm a soft nudge with his fist. “Don’t ever think it’s your fault. When Kuroo said it wasn’t worth it, what he meant was you’re more important to him than anyone. He wants to date someone who can’t wait to meet you, and I don’t blame him. They’d be crazy to not want to meet you, and you don’t want your dad dating a crazy person, do you?”

Naoki’s dark eyes grew as his grin spread wide enough to show off a couple gaps in his teeth.

“No, I don’t! Thanks, Sensei,” He said shyly and Daichi couldn’t resist reaching over and slipping his fingers into his hair.

“Okay. Now, how about _you_ clear these dishes while I supervise,” Daichi said with a wink as he began stacking the plates. Naoki giggled and hopped to his feet, proving his loyalty to Daichi over his own father.

 

***

 

Kuroo leaned against the wall with his phone clutched in his hand. He held his breath to keep quiet enough to hear Daichi’s kind words to Naoki, but he worried the sound of his heart drumming against his chest could be heard throughout the apartment. Soon he heard musical laughter and the rush of running water as Daichi helped Naoki with the dishes and Kuroo drew in a deep shuddering breath to hold back the tears.

It was hard raising a child alone, something his own mother had to do when she raised him. It wasn’t that he just needed someone to rely on to help him with responsibilities; it was having someone else present to make sure Naoki was happy. His son may be young, but he was already getting good at pasting on a mask for Kuroo, so he doesn’t burden him further, and Kuroo hated it. He had only caught the tail end of their conversation when his phone call ended, but he knew that the subject of him dating was something Naoki would have never brought up to Kuroo.

Kuroo rubbed his chest to rub out the ache there, but it did little to alleviate it. He couldn’t believe that just a few hours ago Sawamura Daichi waltzed back into his life and was already developing a healthy relationship with his son. When he was in high school, he admired the captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team and named him his worthy adversary. But more than that he enjoyed his honesty and how riled up he’d get when Kuroo teased him. Every meeting they had deepened their understanding of each other and their subtle attraction. Before he knew it, the infamous Battle of the Trash Heap was over with both in tears; one in joy and the other in bitter disappointment.

Kuroo had considered asking Daichi out at the time, but when he discovered the other was attending a university in Miyagi and had no interest in moving to Tokyo, he decided it would be too difficult. Then he dated Kimiko briefly, and together they had Naoki. It was hell trying to raise him together and get through school at the same time, but both their parents were gracious and helped them out as much as they could. He didn’t regret for a second having him and he didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought about it. It just never occurred to him how close-minded people could be when it came to dating someone with a child already.

Not only did Daichi seem to not mind, he was obviously enjoying the time spent with Naoki. Kuroo believed people revealed their true selves when they thought no one was looking, and he was thrilled to observe Daichi with his son while the other man was unaware of his presence. He had a natural chemistry with Naoki, and even when he corrected an action it was done with gentleness and amusement.

Despite Naoki being an outgoing child, he kept many aspects of himself quiet unless he was very comfortable around the other person and developed a deeper trust. Naoki had only known Daichi for a few weeks and Kuroo could see his son testing the waters with him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The logical choice would be to try and put a temporary wall up between them and Daichi to protect themselves from a possible heartbreak, but that was no easy task considering it was Daichi of all people. Even his broad shoulders were just begging to be used as an emotional support, and that was difficult for Kuroo to resist.

Kuroo drew in a final deep breath and slipped his phone back in his pocket, his mask of impenetrability back in place. He peeked around the corner and, unfortunately, his eyes went straight to the nice fit of Daichi’s jeans. Yanking his eyes upwards he saw the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows, and Kuroo never thought he would be so attracted to a set of forearms.  

Naoki was teetering on his step stool next to Daichi and was rinsing the dishes after they were scrubbed. He was chattering on about his friends and the different volleyball positions they’re interested in. He said something extra quiet as he edged up toward Daichi, his grin extra smirky as he whispered. Daichi leaned down to listen intently and then let out an undignified snort into his shoulder. Kuroo could tell he wanted to ruffle Naoki’s hair (Kuroo couldn’t blame him, Naoki’s hair was made to be ruffled), but his hands were wet and sudsy. Instead, Daichi bonked his forehead against Naoki’s affectionately, and Naoki shut his eyes and leaned into the touch like a cat begging to be pet.

Kuroo felt his heart burst from Cupid’s arrow slinging into it and quickly came to a decision. Sawamura Daichi had to be his. The problem? Just how straight was his former rival?

 _Well, I’ve got ways of finding out,_ Kuroo thought as he slinked into the kitchen with a devilish grin. He waited for Naoki to place his rinsed plate onto the drying rack before snatching him into his arms and tickling his fingers into his ribs.

“No, Dad, stoooop!” Naoki laughed, his stick-like arms flailing everywhere.

“I can’t stop, you need your punishment! I told you not to let him do the dishes, you traitor!”

“In all fairness, I was just helping _him_ do the dishes,” Daichi said smugly as he crossed his beautiful forearms across his chest. Kuroo grinned up at him with his eyes smoldering as he continued ~~torturing~~ tickling his son.

“Teaching my son how to disobey me, Sa’mura sensei? I think you’re gonna get your punishment next,” He purred, and his heart trilled in his chest as Daichi’s eyes widened while pink blossomed across his cheeks.

_If he claims to be straight, I definitely think I can get him to bend._

“Dad, are you going to tickle Sensei?” Naoki laughed.

“Luckily for me, I’m not ticklish,” Daichi replied before Kuroo could answer, his confident smile slid back into place.

“You sure, Sawamura? I bet I could find just the right spots to make you shiver.”

This time the blush across Daichi’s face was unmistakable, and Kuroo had to restrain himself from laughing. He knew Daichi well enough to know that he needed to be blunt so the other knew his intentions, and he certainly didn’t want Daichi thinking he was just teasing him.

“Ahem, Naoki, we better finish these up,” Daichi said quickly as he turned back to the sink.

“Nah, actually go ahead and get ready for your bath, Bud. I’ll help with the dishes.”

“Okay!” Naoki spouted and ran out of the room. Kuroo sidled up next to Daichi as his foot slid the step stool out of the way, quickly noting the stiffness in Daichi’s shoulders and the quick glance his eyes gave him before scrubbing the last few dishes.

“Naoki’s a really great kid, you should be very proud.”

“I am. I know a lot of people see kids as a hindrance or this entity that sucks all your fun away, but I never felt that way. It’s like he brings a whole new kind of fun into my life, it’s hard to imagine where I’d be without him.”

“You’re completely right. Kids aren’t for everyone, but I always felt they were right for me. I think my two little siblings had a lot to do with that. They were exhausting but they filled life with fun.”

“Ha, no wonder you were so good at controlling those Karasuno monsters. So, you want to have a family then?” Kuroo asked, careful not to sound too hopeful as he placed a clean dish onto the rack. Daichi didn’t answer right away and Kuroo glanced at him to find him frowning at the question, his eyes slowly trailing up to meet Kuroo’s.

“Um, I would like to, but it’s complicated. I don’t think I’ll ever have one of my own.”

It was a little alarming for Kuroo, hearing Daichi speak in such an uncertain manner. Even if the other wasn’t brimming with confidence, he feigned it, so he never seemed weak to Kuroo, something he had always found very entertaining. Not only that, Daichi seemed defeated as he turned back to scrubbing the last plate in the sink.

“Why wouldn’t you be able to, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kuroo asked as gently as possible. Daichi again took his time answering, opening his mouth and closing it before letting out a heavy sigh.

“As you’re very much aware, having a child typically involves a relationship with a woman. Well, that’s just not something I’m interested in, so it makes it difficult.”

“Oh! So, you’re…”

“Gay.”

“Great! I-I mean great that you know what you want and are confident in it.”

“You’re not bothered by it?” Daichi asked as his eyes curled back up to Kuroo’s.

“No way, not even a bit! It would be pretty hypocritical of me, I’m bisexual myself.”

“Oh, I see,” Daichi said turning back to his thoroughly scrubbed dish, his lips curling up in a smile.

The kitchen was quiet yet comfortable as they cleaned everything else up. It was as if they had revealed enough information that they both knew how they wanted to proceed. Whenever they caught each other’s eye, they would chuckle awkwardly and say a few meaningless words. It felt nostalgic, like the first time Kuroo had ever grasped Daichi’s hand all those years ago with their _polite_ smiles pasted on. An understanding swept between them that they were on an equal playing field against a cunning adversary.

“The bath’s ready, Dad! Can Sensei bathe me today?”

Daichi laughed and shook his head, but Kuroo caught the warm expression on his face as if his son had melted Daichi’s heart with his request.

“Sorry, Naoki, I have to get going.”

“Awww, next time?”

Daichi hesitated and glanced back at Kuroo.

“Yeah, Sensei, next time?” Kuroo grinned salaciously as he batted his eyelashes. Again, Daichi’s cheeks began to flush, which Kuroo mentally marked a point for himself.

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

 

***

 

The next Monday, Daichi waved goodbye to a few of his students as they ran to their parents as they arrived to take them home. He couldn’t help letting his gaze scour over the yard for a certain tall father with a perpetually disastrous bedhead. Since exchanging numbers, they had texted back and forth all weekend with several humorous pictures of Naoki Kuroo couldn’t help but share. It was such a pleasant surprise, the development occurring between them. Daichi felt like he was back in high school, suffering from heart palpitations whenever he’d receive a text from Kuroo, only this time Suga wasn’t there to make fun of him for it.

When Naoki had seen him in class, Daichi snickered at the grin pasted on the youngster’s face, as if he held a secret shared just between them. At one point he snuck up to Daichi and whispered that he wasn’t allowed to brag about how close they’d gotten, so the other kids wouldn’t get jealous. Daichi laughed and ruffled his hair for good measure and told him that was a very good idea since he had to be fair. It still didn’t stop Naoki from hopping up on his back with his skinny arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck at several points during class. The other kids just rolled their eyes and continued since it was nothing out of the ordinary.

The hardest part of the recent development was Daichi getting ahead of himself. Kuroo had quickly revealed his sexuality when they were on the subject, and Daichi wanted to take that as a hint that Kuroo may be interested in him as well. On the other hand, he may have just blurted it out so Daichi felt more comfortable since he had been obviously nervous about revealing his sexuality to Kuroo.

Daichi found himself scowling at some fixed point of the horizon, mentally battling with himself in such a way that Suga would have found hilarious. He wished his best friend was there with him and could help him figure out the situation; he was always better at relationship stuff than Daichi was. Daichi decided to give him a call that night, and hopefully he wasn’t too busy and could help straighten everything out and perhaps give him some much-needed advice.

“Sawamura sensei!” A voice called out, but his heart sank knowing it wasn’t Kuroo’s voice addressing him.

“Saito-san! How are you today?”

Saito was an attractive woman in her early thirties, and her son was one of the students in Daichi’s class. Daichi had heard only rumors about her situation, but from what he understood her husband had passed away a couple years before from a car accident.

“I’m wonderful! I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work you do with our children. Aki comes home every day so excited about what sports he wants to join when he’s older, it’s the first time he’s really looked forward to anything since… well, you know,” She said as her face winced and Daichi nodded so she felt no need to continue.

“I’m glad, sports are perfect for children and encouraging them to get along with others. Aki’s a great kid, and I think he’ll make a lot of close friends in the next few years.”

“I hope so. Are you adjusting alright since you’ve moved here?”

“Yes, I’ve been getting along well.”

“Oh, well, if you ever wanted to come over for din--”

“Sawamura sensei!” Another voice rang out, and unfortunately it was another mother who earned a dirty look from Saito as she approached.

“Good afternoon, Konishi-san,” Daichi offered politely, his eyes flickering between the two mothers as a sense of apprehension flickered up his spine.

“I’m so glad I caught you! I was wondering what you were up to tonight.”

“Well, he may be busy since I was just about to ask him,” Saito interrupted.

“Oh, but you haven’t asked him yet, have you? Minami has just been raving about you and I’ve been dying to get to know you on a more personal level,” Konishi cooed as she took a step toward Daichi. Saito scrunched up her face, and Daichi felt like doing the same. He almost groaned out loud when he saw another one of the mothers rushing over to join them.

“Sawamura sensei! I’m so glad I caught you!”

Saito and Konishi turned to glare at her, and the third mother flinched away before she could say anything else. Daichi’s mind began to scramble, wondering what sort of excuse he could pull out to make a quick getaway. He couldn’t feign sickness, otherwise he wouldn’t be at school. A phone call? They would probably see through that in a minute. Suddenly a long, warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back a couple steps from the women facing off in front of him.

“There you are, _Daichi_. I’ve been looking all over for you,” Kuroo purred as he turned Daichi toward him. Daichi felt his heart pick up speed all over again, though it was more from the pleasure of Kuroo’s presence and the surprising use of his given name rather than fearing for his life.

“I’m glad, I was hoping to see you before I left,” Daichi said softly, feeling his face heat up as he gazed up at Kuroo. Though Kuroo seemed to be giving the three women a taunting glance with his smirk wide, his attention fell completely on Daichi when he responded. He beamed down at him and let his long fingers slip along the collar of Daichi’s jacket as he pretended to fix it.

“We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?” Kuroo asked. Daichi frowned, not remembering any plans until he caught Kuroo’s eyebrows raised at him. They hadn’t made plans before, Kuroo was instigating a rescue operation. Daichi sighed with relief and gave him a nod.

“Of course, same time?”

“Actually, why not just head straight back with Nao and me? It’ll save you time in the long run.”

“Oh, if that would be okay with you.”

“Sure,” Kuroo said, and his eyes flickered back to the women before leaning forward into Daichi’s space. He didn’t stop until his lips were hovering beside his ear, his hot breath tickling across his skin. “I’ll take all the time I can get with you, Daichi.”

The breathiness of Kuroo’s tone caused Daichi to shiver, and he gulped as he tried to maintain his composure.

“Good,” Daichi began, but his voice was higher than usual, and he paused to cough in his hand. Kuroo leaned back, snickering at his flustered state. “Ahem, good. Let’s go get Naoki. Oh, um, did you ladies need anything?” Daichi asked as he glanced back at the Mothers who had been watching them in silence. The one who had just run up (Daichi couldn’t remember her name to save his life), was openly gaping at the two, a light blush fluttering across her cheeks. Saito was grinning behind her hand as she watched them with amusement. Konishi’s mouth was twisted in irritation as she eyed Kuroo up with her hand propped on her waist.

“Don’t worry about us, Sensei!” Saito said, waving her hand cheerfully. “Go ahead and have a relaxing evening. You deserve it.”

“Oh, thank you. I hope you all have a pleasant evening as well,” Daichi responded with a warm smile. Kuroo’s arm slithered back around his shoulders and began to pull him away, and he heard a faint “Aww” escape a couple of the women’s lips.

“Whew, that was a close one,” Kuroo chuckled softly once they were out of earshot, making no effort to remove his arm.

“What was a close one?”

“You were about to become a meal split three ways if I hadn’t interfered.”

“Yeah, I was getting a little nervous. They’re nice, well a couple of them are, but I don’t know how to tell them I’m not interested.”

“No worries, I think they’ve got the right idea now.”

“Oh?” Daichi asked, glancing up at Kuroo with a smirk. “Is that what all that was about, staking your claim?”

Kuroo laughed, and Daichi was relieved he hadn’t denied it outright. It felt good thinking Kuroo was claiming him for himself.

“Yeah, that might be a part of it. I’m sorry I let them approach you at all, I had a feeling since last Friday they were gonna make a move.”

“Friday?”

“Yeah, when Naoki dragged me over to introduce us, I saw a flock of them congregating behind you, looking ready to pounce. I knew then I had to act fast before you got snatched away.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but his chest felt warm as his previous concerns melted away.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t mind? All those women are gonna spread the news like wildfire.”

“Of course not. I don’t mind if they think we’re together,” Daichi said as he gazed up at Kuroo, silently communicating what he really wanted to say. Kuroo pressed his lips together and looked ahead, but Daichi could see a blush trickling across his cheeks. The hand resting on Daichi’s shoulder gave it a little squeeze.

“Good, cuz I rather like the idea myself.”

They both startled as the front doors to the school clanged open and Naoki spilled out of it, his backpack swinging haphazardly off his shoulder and his legs moving in a blur.

“There you are, Dad! Sensei! Are you coming home with us?!” He yelled loud enough to echo across the entire front lawn of the school. Daichi could only imagine how bright his face was considering the heat bursting from his cheeks, feeling the stares from the other teachers and parents still lingering. Kuroo hardly seemed embarrassed at all as he cackled and snuck his arm higher around Daichi’s neck.

“Yup, I caught him, Nao! Let’s go home before he tries to get away.”

“Yay!” Naoki cheered and glued himself to Daichi’s arm that wasn’t pressed up against Kuroo’s side. Stuck in a giggling Kuroo sandwich it was nearly impossible to walk as they shuffled their way to the nearest train station. As awkward and humiliating as it was, Daichi had no doubts in his mind that it was the perfect place for him as he wrapped on arm around Naoki’s knobby shoulders and the other around Kuroo’s slender waist.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been aching to do a single father au with kurodai for ages, and I felt like it was finally time. I hope you all enjoyed it because I'm planning a very special and wonderful sequel full of an absurd amount of fluff! HOWEVER, the sequel will only be available in the upcoming Domestic Kurodai Zine, Midnight to Morning Coffee (https://domestickurodaizine.tumblr.com/). Not only will it have my sequel, but it'll have plenty of amazing stories and artwork from some of the most talented writers and artists I know. Be sure to check it out!!  
> Preorders are now open as of September 15th!! https://domestickurodaizine.bigcartel.com  
> Be sure to reserve your copy, b/c I’ve seen the art and read many of the fics, and it’ll blow your mind with kurodai love


End file.
